


what's wrong, Riku?

by suki_pie



Category: Prince of Stride: Alternative (Anime)
Genre: Brothership, Drabble, Family, M/M, a bit romance, kayaknya bukan incest 8"D, slight!kugariku, slight!tomoriku
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 12:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6424570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suki_pie/pseuds/suki_pie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tomoe tidak mengerti. Ada yang aneh dengan Riku hari ini.</p>
            </blockquote>





	what's wrong, Riku?

**Author's Note:**

> POSA punyanya Kadokawa Games dan lain-lainnya. Tidak ada keuntungan komersil macam apa pun atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini. 
> 
> Happy Reading~

"Oh? Riku, kenapa hari ini kau pulang malam—"

_Blam!_

"—sekali …?"

Tomoe mengernyit heran, lantas bertanya dalam hati; _ada apa dengan adik manisnya itu_? Err, _well,_ mungkin manis bukan kata yang cocok untuknya. Mengingat masa-masa SMA yang sekarang ini mereka jalani dan klub _stride_ juga segala kesibukan mengenai pertandingan _end of summer_ yang baru saja selesai; kemenangan bagi Honan, dan luka kecil untuk Kyakoin.

Akan tetapi, Yagami Riku tetaplah Yagami Riku, adik kecilnya. Satu-satunya harta berharga Tomoe nomor pertama sebelum _Stride_. Terdengar berlebihan, memang. Namun Tomoe tidak pernah membantah kebenarannya.

Untuk itu, ketika ia mendapati Riku di depan pintu rumah dan melangkah menuju kamar tidurnya dengan terburu-buru lalu menutup pintu—dengan keras pula—begitu saja, Tomoe _sedikitnya_ merasa aneh. Terlebih lagi, Riku sama sekali tidak meliriknya meski hanya untuk sekadar menyapa. Sedikitnya, Tomoe merasa sakit hati. Ia tidak ingin lagi dimusuhi oleh Riku, astaga.

Dan ia sadar betul ada yang mengganggu pikiran sang adik.

"Riku?"

Daun kayu pintu diketuk tiga kali. Pelan dan halus. Berharap mendapat jawaban dari si pemilik kamar sekecil apa pun itu. Namun, harapannya nihil. Jangankan dibalas dengan pintu terbuka, menyahut dengan suara saja tidak ada. Ini apa maksudnya, eh? Tidak biasanya Riku bersikap layaknya gadis kasmaran yang baru saja patah hati.

"Baiklah," sahut Tomoe akhirnya, ia menarik napas sepanjang mungkin lalu berkata. "Aku buka pintunya."

Tetap tak ada jawaban. Bahkan setelah derit pintu mengalun pelan dan gelap memenuhi pandangan Tomoe sepenuhnya, Riku tidak membuka suara. Gelap di dalam kamar itu tidak terlalu lama, berkas cahaya yang dipantulkan dari ruang tengah cukup membantu sehingga ia bisa melihat Riku di sana; di atas tempat tidur, meringkuk seperti bayi sembari memeluk bantal.

Ya Tuhan, kapan terakhir kalinya Tomoe melihat Riku merajuk seperti ini?

"Kenapa tidak dinyalakan?" saklar lampu ditekan sampai penerangan menghapus gelap, sebelum akhirnya Tomoe berderap cepat ke arah tempat tidur, menghempaskan tubuhnya di samping sang adik tanpa tedeng aling-aling, lalu melirik punggung Riku dengan sudut matanya.

Statis. Tak ada pergerakan dari sang pelari pirang itu.

"Hei," panggil Tomoe lirih, sudah lama tidak berbincang dengan Riku membuatnya canggung. "Ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

Gelengan tidak didapatnya, begitu pula dengan anggukan.

"Kau baik-baik saja, kan?"

Dua detik berjalan dengan hening, Tomoe bisa melihat kepala pirang itu mengangguk pelan.

"Terjadi sesuatu di klub sekolahmu?"

Kali ini dibalas gelengan. Yang sekon berikutnya punggung berhiaskan _jersey_ Honan itu mulai berbalik, menghadap Tomoe dengan perlahan. Namun sialnya, Tomoe tetap tidak bisa melihat wajah Riku. Karena adik labilnya itu sengaja menutup diri dengan bantal dan kesepuluh jemari saling bertaut dengan erat. Dasar menyebalkan.

Tomoe berdecak, lama-lama kesal juga. "Kau ini kenapa—"

" _Aniki_."

Hening beberapa detik, dan Tomoe mendengar gugup yang terselip dalam nada suara Riku.

"Apa?"

Jari-jari mengerut panik. "Apa kau pernah … berciuman?"

Krik.

Lalu hening.

Jika _stride_ diibaratkan dengan olahraga penuh kejutan yang selama ini Tomoe jalani dengan sepenuh hati, maka mendengar pertanyaan tidak masuk akal yang dikeluarkan oleh Yagami Riku akan jauh lebih mengejutkan lagi. Maksudnya, ayolah … adiknya ini masih bocah. Bocah labil yang kerjanya mencari masalah dan—oh, oh, baiklah. Tenang. Sebagai kakak yang baik, ia harus tenang.

Tomoe berdeham kikuk. "Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?"

Ia ingin sekali menarik bantal itu dari dekapan Riku— _asdghjkl_ , kenapa adiknya ini manis sekali?

"Riku?"

Alih-alih menjawab langsung, Riku menurunkan bantal hingga sebatas hidung. Cukup bagi Tomoe untuk mendapati rona merah tipis yang memoles pipi sang adik tanpa permisi. Tomoe mematung. Demi Tuhan, adiknya yang bocah labil dan ingusan ini … merona?

"Tadi, saat Kuga-senpai mengantarku kemari, dia …"

Tanpa sadar, Tomoe merutuk dalam hati habis-habisan. _Jangan bilang, jangan bilang, jangan bilang …_

"… _aniki_ ," suaranya terbenam karena bantal. "… bagaimana ini,"

"Kau! Apa yang—" Itu spontan, sungguh. Tepat ketika Riku mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menyembunyikan kembali wajah di balik empuknya bantal dan Tomoe bergerak lebih gesit hanya untuk menarik benda penghalang sialan itu dari wajah sang adik. Dan perasaan pekanya berhasil, Riku memekik kecil begitu bantalan angsanya terlepas dan tak tanggung-tanggung dilempar Tomoe dengan asal. Juga kesal.

Lantas, Tomoe menyelidik teliti. Abaikan soal rona merah dan segala hal tentang binar malu yang dipancarkan dari sepasang bola mata delima milik RIku. Abaikan pertanyaan bodoh adiknya sampai ia menemukan bukti yang akurat.

Belahan bibir yang bengkak itu— _merah, basah, dan bekas gigitan kecil_. Juga degup jantung tak beraturan yang menelusup di sela-sela gendang telinganya. Dan sikap aneh seorang Yagami Riku dalam detik ini.

"Jangan tertawa," tandas Riku tiba-tiba. " _Aniki_ …"

Tomoe mengerjapkan mata.

"… kenapa rasanya basah sekali?"

_Oh, shit._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To :** Kyosuke

 **From :** Tomoe

 **Subjet :** KUBUNUH KAU

_**.** _

_"KAU APAKAN ADIK POLOSKU, KYOSUKE!"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**end**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> ooc, haha 8"D   
> sankyuu udah baca XDD


End file.
